Nemo, Poisson Hors De L'Eau
by Qulbutoke
Summary: Moi, c'est Nemo, futur Shinigami. Comment ? C'est classe être Shinigami ? J'sais pas, à la base j'ai fait ça pour prouver à mon frère que les Zanpakutos peuvent pas parler entre eux ...
1. J'ai un nom de poisson

Salut à tous ! Je vous présente ma deuxième fic' sur l'univers de Bleach. Je pense pas qu'il y aura vraiment une histoire, c'est juste pour m'amuser un peu, on y suivra Nemo (qui n'est pas un poisson, mais une Shinigami). Son nom n'as pas vraiment de signification puisque Nemo viens de ma chanson préférée de Nightwish (Nemo qu'elle s'appelle la chanson) et le nom de famille, je l'ai pioché au hasard dans une liste de noms japonais sur un site. Ben oui, son prénom veut rien dire je voyais pas pourquoi son nom devait dire quelque chose. On suivra donc ses aventures au Seireitei !

Je vous le dit tout de suite, pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic' sur Bleach "Yuna" : ce n'est pas parce que j'écris la vie de Nemo que j'arrête d'écrire Yuna, je sais que niveau publication je suis aussi régulière qu'Arthur Rimbaud après sa mort (en gros, je fou pratiquement rien) mais je vous promet que d'ici moins d'un mois le prochain chapitre de Yuna arrivera ! Ces deux histoires ne sont absolument pas liées !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ho la larve, j'suis rentrée !

Je hurle ça en rentrant chez moi, ouvrant - ou plutôt défonçant - la porte avec le pied. Bon, vu l'état initial de la porte - une panneau en bois usé par le temps - c'est pas si grave, je pense. Ma demeure - enfin, ma cabane miteuse quoi - est vachement petit mais tout de même assez grande pour accueillir un futon, un vieux canapé usé et un coin cuisine - en gros, un feu de bois et une planche pour préparer -.

La personne à qui je m'adresse, mon frère, réagit à peine, allongé sur le vieux canapé a moitié explosé. Il me fait juste un signe de la main, concentré sur le dernier magasine qu'il à dût voler à un humble marchand - que j'ai surtout du rembourser pour sa connerie - qu'il tient dans sa main.

\- Cool, tu va pouvoir me faire à manger.

La bâtard ... Typiquement lui ! Non seulement il fou rien de ses journées mais en plus il me laisse tout faire à la maison. Les femmes d'abord qu'il me dit, l'enflure.

\- Ouais, ouais ...

Non, je ne suis pas soumise. J'ai juste plus aucun espoir pour l'énergumène qu'il est. Je sais pertinemment que si je ne fait rien, je crève dans pas deux jours. Mais bon, sinon il est adorable mon frère, promis.

\- Sinon ta journée ?

\- Oh bah tu sais, j'ai foutu sur la gueule de deux trois ploucs - à comprendre : j'ai tapé deux bonhommes qui m'avaient rien fait pour me passer les nerfs - et éclaté une cible en plein centre au kido. Et toi, bien larvé - larver : verbe du 1er groupe, synonyme de glander - ?

\- Au poil.

Oui bon. Comme ça, je passe pour une brute et lui pour un gros glandeur. D'accord, quelque part c'est un peu ça mais voilà quoi ... Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.

Moi c'est Nemo Kyogoku, 1 mètre 50 environs au garrot. Plus ma tête évidement. Oui, je me prends pour un animal, et alors ? Avec un nom comme le mien j'ai le droit ! Bref, cheveux noir descendant au bas de mon dos en temps normal, toujours attachés en queue de cheval, deux mèches encadrant mon visage et une frange "à peu près" qui couvre à moitié mes yeux noirs. Oui, une frange "à peu près", c'est-à-dire qu'à la base c'est une frange droite, normale, sauf que c'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi avec le temps, une frange quoi.

Quand à mon frère ... Bah c'est pas mon vrai frère, je suis fille unique à la base, mais on c'est croisés peu après ma mort, quelque part au fond du Rukongai et on est restés ensembles. Une relation fraternelle sans l'être vraiment quoi. C'est par le plus grands des hasard que Momo à les cheveux et les yeux des même couleurs que les miens. Caractériellement, si on cherche bien quelque part tout au fond, on se ressemble. Bon, mis à part qu'il est quelqu'un de très posé, voir un peu trop même alors que je suis quelqu'un qui au premier abord est plutôt brutale.

Nous sommes deux zigotos qui se sont rentrés dedans au fin fond d'un trou pommé qui finalement vivent tranquillement dans un district pas trop loin, ni trop proche, du Seireitei. D'ailleurs notre rencontre ça à donné un truc du genre "Dégage, tu bouche mon chemin, connard." "Ouaiiiis, ouaiiiis. Zeeen, fume un pet ma grande, détends toi !". Oui, parce que Momo à la mauvaise habitude de fumer, et pas que du tabac c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Puis après il avait éclaté de rire à mon nom puis c'est moi qui l'es éclaté. Littéralement cette fois.

En clair, on vit une vie tout à fait normale et banale si j'avais pas eu le coup de gueule d'entrer dans l'académie des Shinigami. Oui, oui, je vais devenir Shinigami. Je sais, c'est débile comme idée. A vrai dire, à la base ça partait d'un débat entre mon cher frère et moi ayant pour thème "Le Gotei Treize" et pour sujet "La vie en société entre Zanpakutos".Il est persuadé que les Zanpakutos vivent une vie de hippies défoncés et vivent dans une existence parallèle dans laquelle ils se croisent comme leurs propriétaires. Personnellement, je ne pense pas puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris jusqu'ici, un zanpakuto vit dans le monde intérieur de son propriétaire et puisque chaque Shinigami possède son propre monde intérieur, les zanpakutos ne peuvent par conséquent pas se croisés.

Oui, nos débat peuvent partir assez loin, parfois. Mais comme je suis têtue et que je tiens à mon idée, j'ai fini par m'inscrire à l'académie, comme ça quand j'aurais mon propre zanpakuto, je lui demanderais comment ça se passe chez les zanpakuto et prouverais donc à Momo que j'ai raison. Parce que oui, je suis sûre d'avoir raison.

Revenons à où nous étions ... Donc, j'ai éclaté deux trois ploucs et explosé une cible avec du kido. A vrai dire, je suis pas super douée au Zanjutsu mais franchement je m'en sors plutôt pas trop mal niveau Hakuda, et franchement pas trop mal non plus au Kido. C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour une futur Shinigami, au moins j'échapperais à la 11ème avec mon niveau de Zanjutsu plutôt médiocre. D'ailleurs, c'est ma dernière année à l'académie, et cette année, elle est bientôt terminée. Et j'ai toujours pas de zanpakuto contrairement à TOUS mes camarades.

\- T'as pas fait de mal à Kiyoshi j'espère ?

Kiyoshi - de son vrai nom Kiyoshi Ichirô Hoshina - est une petite blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts clairs. Elle doit faire au maximum 1 mètre 50. Elle est très gentille et adorable, raison pour laquelle Momo est très protecteur avec elle. A vrai dire, elle vient d'une famille noble - elle vit donc au Seireitei - et à décidé de devenir Shinigami pour échapper au mariage forcé. Jusqu'ici elle s'en tire bien. Elle est dans la même classe que moi à l'académie et le seul jour où Momo est venu me voir à l'académie - pour me hurler qu'il avait faim - il a croisé Kiyoshi. Je crois qu'elle arrive toujours pas à assimiler que c'est mon frère d'ailleurs.

\- Non. Viens bouffer, connard.

L'amour fraternel, c'est beau non ?

* * *

Voilà !

La suite arrivera quand je l'aurais écrite, je ne garantie en aucun cas des publications régulières.

N'hésitez pas à ma laisser vos avis, vos questions et tout et tout !

Juste pour vous en informer : - Kiyoshi Ichirô Hoshina veut dire : Kiyoshi = brillante, Ichirô = premier enfant et Hoshina = étoile.

\- Le frère de Nemo s'appel Momo, oui c'est le nom d'Hinamori, je trouvais ça trippant.

Bonne journée/soirée !


	2. J'ai été assignée à ma divison

Salut ! Après 2 semaines et demi, je vous présente le deuxième chapitre !

Je remercie Chl007, Utopiquement, GreyFullbuster2a et Neiflheim pour leurs reviews; Chl007, Utopiquement, Anju-san et GreyFullbuster2a de suivre cette fic'; Chl00è, Melusine78, GreyFullbuster2a et Neiflheim pour avoir ajouter cette fic' dans leurs favoris ! Ça fait super plaisir, MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Aller Nemo, c'est pas la mort non plus.

Qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui ? Il passe sa vie sur son canapé, comment il pourrait savoir quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il sait au moins à quoi servent les différentes divisions ? Non ! Monsieur est trop fainéant pour se renseigner. D'ailleurs il est trop fainéant pour ne serait-ce que m'écouter quand je lui explique quelque chose.

\- Roo, allé tire pas cette tête. Au moins tu risque pas de mourir décapitée à la 4 ème division.

Ça c'est sûr oui. M'enfin quand même quoi. Moi. À la 4 ème division. Ils doivent se foutre de ma gueule. C'est obligé. Comment ils on pu me mettre, moi, à la 4 ème division ?

Tenant la lettre que je venais d'ouvrir dans ma main, je m'étais affalée sur le canapé avec un air de désespoir pur. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me plaindre, depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, sur mon triste sort : être assignée à la 4ème division. J'aurais pu être assignée à n'importe quelle autre division, je ne me serais pas autant plainte. La 4ème divison, pour moi, c'est l'horreur à l'état pur. Devoir soigner des gogoles, très peu pour moi. Et même si la 4ème divison est l'une des divisions les plus importante - je tiens quand même à ma vie et pouvoir être soignée par des shinigamis spécialisés dans les soins si je me blesse est une chose que j'apprécierais mine de rien - je préfère largement être soignée que devoir soigner.

\- Et puis tu sais, c'est l'occasion de remonter la popularité de cette division. Ça leurs emboucheraient un coin de voir que quelqu'un de la 4 ème sait se battre. Tu ne crois pas ?

Merci Momo, ça me remonte TELLEMENT le moral que tu me dise ça ... Non mais sérieusement quoi ! Je pourrait même pas en foutre sur la gueule à quelqu'un quand je devrais me passer les nerfs ! Et puis merde quoi, les sort de soins sont les seuls sorts de Kido que j'ai du mal à effectuer. En fait, tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du soutien, c'est pas du tout pour moi. Je préfère largement taper sur des ennemis que devoir ramasser les cadavres ou soigner les presque-cadavres de mes alliés.

* * *

\- Aller, bouge toi, tu va être en retard ! On dirais moi là, aller !

Non, j'veux pas y aller ! J'veux pas, j'veux pas, j'veux pas !

\- Nemo !

M'enfin Momo, tu vas pas me forcer à y aller quand même ? Sérieux, on dirais ma mère quand elle voulais que je fasse quelque chose quand j'étais encore vivante ... Ça fait une paye quoi, en fait.

Bon, voilà. Là, je suis censée me rendre à la cérémonie d'intégration des divisions. En gros, tout mes petits camarades de dernière année, moins ceux qui ont foiré les examens d'entrée au gotei, on doit tous se retrouvés dans l'énorme cours de l'académie où nous sommes appelés pour rejoindre nos divisions respectives représentées chacune par un membre assez haut gradé de la division en question. Genre vice-capitaine ou siège.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une seule solution pour te faire bouger.

Hein ? S'il parle des chatouilles, il se fou le doigt dans l'œil ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui cède plus rien même sous les chatouilles ! Oui, j'en suis plutôt fière, figurez vous. Pendant longtemps ce sadique c'est servit des chatouilles contre moi pour me convaincre de faire quelque chose - genre à manger quand c'était son tour de le faire, autant dire que j'ai abandonné l'idée de le faire faire à manger assez vite - ou de me faire aller quelque part. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il sait très bien faire à manger, il à tout de même survécu une bonne grosse cinquantaine d'années tout seul avant de me rencontrer. Enfin, il me semble que c'était une cinquantaine. Et dire qu'il n'en parait que dix-huit.

\- Tu sais où je pourrait trouver Kiyoshi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle saurait te faire bouger, elle.

Oui, évidemment que je sais où tu peux la trouver. Et c'est vrai que contrairement à toi, mon cher Momo, elle sait y faire pour me faire bouger. ... Attendez. Il va quand même pas jusqu'à chercher Kiyoshi pour me faire bouger tout de même ?

Alors que je m'agrippait à l'accoudoir du canapé comme si ma vie en dépendait pendant que mon frère me tirais par les pieds histoire de me faire lâcher prise et de me traîner jusqu'à l'académie, Momo lâcha d'un coup mes pieds, un air légèrement sadique sur le visage. Généralement, cet air là, ça veut dire qu'il va vraiment faire ce qu'il dit. En occurrence, ici, chercher Kiyoshi.

Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas que ce soit Kiyoshi qui s'y colle pour vous faire faire quelque chose. Elle est très très convaincante. J'imagine que sa maîtrise parfaite - ou du moins par rapport à moi - de son reiatsu et son air trop calme pour être sans conséquences pour ma vie qu'elle est capable d'adopter y est pour quelque chose.

\- Tu me ferais pas ça quand même ?

Je lui demande ça en prenant un air de chiot battu. Avec un peu de chance il aura un peut de compassion et n'appelleras pas Kiyoshi.

\- Si.

Hein ?

\- Espèce de sans cœur ! T'as vraiment aucune pitié pour moi, ta pseudo-petite-sœur chérie ! Non mais t'imagine ce que c'est pour moi hein ? Tu me brise le cœur ! Et dire que je te croyais assez bon pour me consoler vu dans quelle division j'suis tombée ! Mais non ! Monsieur n'est qu'un sans cœur ! Et puis-

\- Ça va, ça va, j'suis désolé.

Il a un air faussement désolé sur le visage, c'est presque pas crédible.

\- Tu m'oblige pas à aller là-bas du coup, hein ?

\- Soit tu y va, soit j'appel Kiyoshi.

T'es vraiment un sans cœur, Momo ! Mais bon, comme je préférerais ne pas avoir affaire à Kiyoshi sur ce coup là, je vais y aller. Je me relève tant bien que mal, reprend contenance et passe devant mon frère, plutôt fier de lui d'ailleurs, avec le reste de ma dignité. Je viens quand même de presque me rouler par terre en piquant une crise comme un gamin capricieux en plein milieu d'un supermarché parce que sa maman ne veut pas lui acheter des Frostiz. Mais je l'assume.

Après avoir fermé la porte de notre demeure magnifiquement pouilleuse, mon frère me suis à la trace. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse en courant. Et même si c'est très très tentant, je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

A peine arrivés, Kiyoshi me chuchote :

\- Mais t'étais passée où ?! Ça fait dix minutes que ça a commencé, t'as de la chance qu'il a commencer par faire un discours !

Chic, j'ai sauté le discours ! Au moins ça de positif dans ma journée.

\- Hoshina Kiyoshi Ichirô, 8ème divison.

La petite blonde s'en va loin de moi pour rejoindre ce qui semblerait être les nouvelles recrues de la 8ème division, rangés bien sagement derrière la femme que j'identifie comme leurs vice-capitaine, d'après le brassard qu'elle porte à son bras. Elle à l'air d'être plutôt stricte comme nana, bonne chance Kiyoshi. Du coin de l'œil je peut apercevoir mon frère qui semble examiner les différentes recrues féminines des différentes divisions. Ce mec est carrément inutile. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir une raison aussi futile pour avoir insister pour m'accompagner.

Après quelques instants à me tourner les pouces, le directeur de l'académie appelle enfin mon nom et annonce que je suis à la 4ème division. Forcement, certains de mes camarades de classe pouffent dans leurs coin. Bande de connards.

* * *

Voilà !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si quelque chose vous dérange ou quoi que ce soit d'autre (vous pouvez même me faire une déclaration d'amour, au risque de vous prendre un gros vent).

Bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine !


End file.
